


Проанализируй или умри

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:Проанализируй или умриАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 489 словПейринг/Персонажи:Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин РидКатегория:слэшЖанр:slice of lifeРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:кинк на волосыРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Проанализируй или умри"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 7





	Проанализируй или умри

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Проанализируй или умри  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 489 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** кинк на волосы  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Проанализируй или умри"

После девиации Коннор задолбал буквально весь участок. Со своей неуемной тягой к познанию он совал нос туда, куда даже пауки не ползали. Частенько его можно было заметить достающим кого-либо из офицеров вопросами. На удивление, все относились к Коннору снисходительно и, по возможности, рассказывали или объясняли интересующее. Все, кроме Рида. Он все еще негативно реагировал на Коннора и чаще либо игнорировал его, либо слал в пешее эротическое. Коннора этот факт неимоверно расстраивал. Гэвин Рид неизменно вылезал в приоритет, и Коннор никак не мог справиться с этим. Рид был интересным. Весь полностью, со своими тараканами и манерой общения. А еще он был волосатым. Не то чтобы это сильно Коннора волновало: все люди имели на коже волосяной покров. Но в случае с Гэвином система быстренько схлопывала все процессы в фон и выводила взаимодействие с ним в приоритетную задачу. И Коннор честно хотел этому протоколу следовать. Вот только Рид не хотел. 

В некоторые моменты Коннор радовался, что он андроид. Можно было одновременно делать отчеты и любоваться на вырез толстовки Гэвина, откуда кокетливо выглядывали темные кучерявые волосы. Эта растительность манила Коннора, как гребанный наркотик. Очень хотелось почувствовать под пальцами эти волоски. Жесткие они или мягкие? Провести анализ структуры и просто _погладить_. Можно даже против роста, чтобы сверхточными датчиками ощутить небольшое сопротивление. Коннор запустил преконструкцию. Данных все равно не хватало, и он включил _воображение_. Если принимать во внимание характер Гэвина, то, наверное, волоски будут жесткие. Хотя при чем тут это? Коннор удалил эту переменную и заменил на следующую, условно подходящую. Все равно выходило не то. Диод нервно мигал, иногда срываясь в желтый, а Коннор менял исходные данные, повторно запуская преконструкции. И каждый раз результат был неудовлетворительный. Коннор так увлекся, что не заметил, как Рид раздраженно фыркнул, пару раз бросив на него недовольный взгляд. Потом поднялся, подошел и, уперев руки в стол, навис над расфокусированным Коннором.

– Так, блядь! – с угрожающими нотками в голосе начал Рид.

– Детектив? – Коннор с удивлением обнаружил перед собой разозленного Рида. – Что-то случилось? 

– Это у тебя надо спросить. – Рид разглядывал явно растерянного Коннора. – Хули ты пялишься на меня?

– Я? – Коннор попытался отодвинуться подальше от него.– Я не… – Взгляд его спустился вниз и зацепился за проклятый вырез, который, как назло, сейчас открывал больший участок кожи с густой растительностью. – Не... пялюсь… – с трудом закончил Коннор и завис. Взгляд снова расфокусировался, рука непроизвольно потянулась к вырезу. Скин сполз с пальцев, и Коннор нежно коснулся волос на груди. Датчики сработали мгновенно, недостающие данные для преконструкции занимали свои места. Коннор прерывисто выдохнул и покраснел.

Рид в немом охуении воззрился на долбанувшегося, краснеющего Коннора, и что-то в нем переменилось.

– Эй, Коннор, – тихо сказал он. – Тебе плохо?

– Мне хорошо, – почти простонал Коннор, убирая руку. 

Рид выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди, а потом как-то похабно ухмыльнулся. Коннор не смог точно определить это выражение лица.

– Пластиковый извращенец! – бросил Рид и отошел к своему столу.

А на следующий день пришел на работу в полурасстегнутой рубашке.


End file.
